Genesis Revealed
by infiniteworld8
Summary: What if all of humanity's history had a more sinister purpose behind it? Humanity's creation wasn't the miracle of life but a carefully crafted plan and a millennia's long war between two ancient civilization's who each seek to control the galaxy.


_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth_

 _And the earth was without form. And void_

 _And darkness was upon the face of the deep and the spirit_

 _of God moved upon the face of the waters._

Ach'av glanced around the bridge and surveyed his crew. This was the fifth terra-forming project they had and thus far it was coming along far better than the other ones they had tried. The first two planets had been too close to the sun, the last three had been too far away. They could perhaps be used o life-forms later but wouldn't be suited for the project that YHWH had in mind.

After all the times they had tried this was their chance to create a race in their own image. A race in which all their better characteristics and none of the flaws they had.

Ach'av could clearly see the issues with his own race. While they were long lived, had powers that many of the species they encountered thought made them something to be worshipped, they still had issues that left them far from perfection. Gluttony, War, jealously, envy, fear, greed, all were still present in their race.

The חיים or Ipa as some called them were a race that proved that even the best species couldn't avoid the pitfalls of life.

Ach'av glanced at the officer seated at the science console. "Report Adonai _"_ ,

The woman glanced up briefly before settling her eyes back o the controls and delicately making adjustments. "The planet is without form yet but the elements are beginning to coalesce. We'll be able to move closer within one-standard day without fear of being pulled into the void."

Ach'av nodded. Thus far they expanded their terra-forming skills until the making of a planet had been cut down into seven days, Ach'av was beginning to be certain that this time it would only be six. Which left one day for rest before YHWH would issue another assignment. No doubt the his crew would also be responsible for overseeing the initial years of the life-forms placed on the planet.

"Call me when we're ready to begin constructing the landforms and liquid bodies." He called over his shoulder, he was already halfway off the deck as his crew acknowledged his orders.

The weight of the responsibility for the project weighed heavily on his mind. The project was both an attempt by YHWH to build a race that was better than themselves and also a way to win the war. The Shed and Ipa had been in a long standing war, each fighting for control of the galaxy. And wars needed supplies. Both the Shed and Ipa fed off the energy from other beings. There were very few races that had the energy needed to sate their appetites. The Ipa however had long ago discovered terra-forming technology and the secret of life. The beings they had created had the energy they needed to sustain the war, but the difficulty was in making creatures that reproduced fast and were somewhat durable. The early efforts had been a failure. Ach'av was sure this batch would be the ones that made all the other failures worthwhile.

Still, there was discomfort in the back of his mind at what the creatures they were creating would primarily be used for. They were cheap fuel and bodies, it felt wrong to be considering one's creations in such a manner but orders were orders.

O_o

It was the second day and the planet had colaseced nicely. Ach'av watched the view screen as the ship glided above the surface of the water surveying the planet. Lanir , head geologist for the ship turned around as the initial geological report compiled. We've got one major landmass sir, also a sizable portion of the planet is water. "

Ach'av nodded and gestured for Lanir to continue with her report. "The environment will most likely be moderate if gas compositions, and land structures remain as they are, it'll be perfect for rapid propagation and development of the beings."

The development of the planet progressed as normal though the process was streamlined compared to other genesis terraforming projects Ach'av had been involved in.

By the sixth day the planet had been populated with animals and plants of all kinds. The animals had been hyperaugmened prior to their dispersal upon the landmass. The first generation wouldn't have a progenitor as they had literally been grown from an a cell to a full grown animal over the span of a few hours. But the future generations would be capable of reproduction in the normal fashion.

O_o

 _And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness:_

 _and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea and over the fowl of the air,_

 _and over the cattle, and over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creepth upon the earth._

"report your progress." The lead scientist turned, straightening from the console he had been working at.

"Nagid, Ach'av, our progress is on schedule. The geneticist have designed the beings to be similar to us. They'll have marginal intelligence. Strong enough and smart enough to evade any animals though as long as they remain in the environment they should be safe, however they are cognitively not advanced enough to challenge us or present the threat of a potential uprising."

Ach'av nodded at the scientist's report and moved closer to the gestation tanks. There was one fetus floating in the nourishment gel. It was already growing at an exponential rate, read outs above the tank were constantly changing as the small creature increased in mass and size by the minute.

The scientist moved closer hand a data tablet over. "There's some discussion as to whether these beings would be better with only one gender and asexual reproduction. The committee is still deciding. Right now this one will be the protype for all the Environmental Development Ecosystem Nexuses, we will alter it genetically as necessary. When the designs is perfected we'll send our findings to your ship for approval before disseminating the genetic model."

Ach'av handed the data tablet back. The vitalogists were performing as expected. Within a few days Ach'av planned to survey the rest of the Environmental Development Ecosystem Nexuses or EDEN as they were called. YHWH would be pleased with his report on the project. Within days the initial phases of the project would be completed. "Excellent job, I'll put in a review for your next commendation."

"Thank you, Nagid." The vitalogist accepted the compliment.

Ach'av turned to go then decided he would had one more item he would like to place in his report. His superiors were sticklers for details. "The creature… what will be its designation?"

"Adam, Adam 1."

 _So God created man in his own image ,_

 _in the image of God created he him;_

 _male and female he created them._


End file.
